


it might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie

by colazitron



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eva/Vilde is mentioned a tad bit more, F/F, F/M, M/M, the Even/Isak is really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Magnus asks Vilde about kissing Eva. Turns out they have a few things to talk about and work out, between the two of them.





	it might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittpurrson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittpurrson/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these characters or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> And, yes, the titel is an N'SYNC pun. BABY, BI BI BI (bi bi)!

“So, um,” Magnus starts, a little hesitant. Vilde rolls over to look at him with wide eyes where they’re cuddled up together on his bed. Magnus is hardly ever hesitant. It’s really only when he really doesn’t know how to feel or is feeling particularly insecure that it happens. Their every interaction before they got together was blunt (honestly, probably a little too blunt, but it’s so refreshing, not having to second guess intentions and what-have-you because Magnus just puts it all out there), and they’re still both maybe a little too open with each other.

“What is it?” she asks, brushing hair out of his face. He smiles at the gesture, and Vilde smiles back. He’s not William levels of handsome, but the more time she spends with him, the cuter she thinks he his. He has those bright eyes, and that adorable smile, and he’s so _goofy_ and fun.

“Just, I don’t know if it’s true? But. A guy in my German class was at that party you were at last weekend? With the girls?” he says.

Vilde nods, and frowns a little. Where on Earth is this going?

“And he said that, well, that, um, you were kissing Eva?”

“Oh!” Vilde says, and feels herself settle. _That._ “Yeah, I was. We make out at parties sometimes, you know that.”

“Well, I didn’t know that you were still doing it, now that we’re… you know. Dating.”

“Oh. Does it bother you?” Vilde asks, genuinely surprised. It’s just _Eva._

Magnus shifts a little, and she can feel him tense where she’s got her arms and head propped on his chest.

“Wait, really?” she asks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it–”

“I just– am I not doing it right?” he asks.

“What, kissing? No, oh my god, Magnus, you’re doing great! I really like kissing you,” she says, flushing a bit.

Magnus nods, but he doesn’t seem entirely satisfied.

“And it’s not– you’re not– secretly wishing it was her? Or something?” he asks, and Vilde can’t help the slightly amused frown on her face. Why would she–?”

“It‘s just– I’ve seen Isak make out with so many girls, and I really thought he was into it, but–”

“Oh my god, Magnus, no! I’m not a lesbian!” Vilde says, her cheeks heating up. “Just because I like kissing Eva doesn’t mean anything. And it’s not cheating if it’s with a girl, right? It’s not like it counts.”

Magnus makes an unhappy face. “But isn’t that weird? I mean, I’m not mad that you were kissing Eva, if you say you’re not into her like that, but. Why would it be different that you’re kissing another girl, instead of another guy? It’s still not me.”

“Well, I mean–” Vilde blusters, but at the vulnerable look on his face comes to an abrupt halt.

“Like, Even’s bi, right? Just because he’s with Isak right now doesn’t mean he doesn’t still like girls, so whether he’d be kissing a boy or a girl who’s not Isak wouldn’t make a difference,” Magnus presses on.

“But I’m not–” Vilde says, and trails off.

“You don’t feel anything when you’re kissing Eva?”

“Well, I mean, it’s fun. She’s a good kisser. It’s exciting,” Vilde says.

Magnus pulls another face, and now Vilde feels really, really guilty, all of a sudden. Has she been _cheating_ without even knowing it?

“Oh my god, Magnus, I’m so sorry!” she says, sitting up and putting her hands over her mouth, as if she could hide that she’s been kissing someone else with it.

Magnus sighs. “No, I mean. It’s okay. You didn’t, like, do it on purpose,” he says.

Vilde somehow feels like she doesn’t deserve to be let off that easily.

“I’m really mostly asking, because… well. I’ve been wondering, a bit? About, um. Me,” he says.

“You?” she asks, hands falling down to her sides.

“Yeah, I. I don’t think Jonas and Mahdi think Even is as handsome as I think he is,” he says, quietly.

“Well, he is very handsome,” Vilde hedges.

Magnus blushes. “Yeah, but. Like. When he and Isak kiss, I think it’s really, um. Hot.”

Vilde blinks, and feels her own cheeks mimic Magnus’ blush.

“I feel a bit bad about it cause they’re my friends, and they’re perfect together, and I’ve never thought about _Isak_ like that before, he’s my bro, you know? But, um,” he says, and never finishes his sentence. He doesn’t have to. Somehow Vilde knows exactly where that sentence is going, because she’s pretty sure it’s somewhere around the same neighbourhood as ‘wow, Eva’s so pretty tonight, I’m so glad I have such a wonderful friend, who’s such a good kisser’.

“I always thought, you know. Of course I can say another dude’s handsome. It’s 2017, that doesn’t have to mean anything! I’ve always wanted to bang girls, I never considered…”

“I know,” Vilde says, quietly, when he drifts off again.

“We’ll figure you out, yeah?” she says, leaning down and brushing their lips together in a kiss.

“You’re not mad?” he mumbles.

“No, of course not. It’s not like _you_ went out and kissed someone else,” she says, that old familiar churning in her gut when she thinks about Eva bubbling hot. She thought she’d quieted it a year ago, and she hasn’t even thought about it since Magnus, but. That was probably a little silly, wasn’t it?

“Okay. Thank you,” he says. “We’ll figure you out too.”

Vilde nods, and curls back up in his arms. They’re gonna figure it out.

 

**The End**


End file.
